<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swim by EclipsedMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914606">Swim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon'>EclipsedMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Zyra is an OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor invites a certain demon to swim with him, flirtatiously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Zyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this image, <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/RavenouScorpian/status/1251504107325661186">in the center</a> when Alastor is removing his robe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor looked around the empty place, wondering where the vixen had gone. She hadn't been at the Hotel nor was she at Nyx's place. She wasn't in her garden or library either. He stilled at the sound of soft whirling . . . whoosh? Alastor twisted his ears about before locating the sound. The deer demon hadn't imagined it. He turned his head towards the right. Was she in her room?<br/>
<br/>
He teleported to her door, blinking when he saw that her bedroom door was slightly ajar. "Zyra, dear?" Alastor called as he knocked on the door frame. He gently pushed the door open when he received no response. He opened his mouth to call her again; his gaze quickly landing on a milky white thing on the wall beside her bed. His voice falling away.<br/>
<br/>
The scarlet demon tilted his head while raising a brow. He had never seen this before. Alastor cautiously moved forward. He breathed in deeply; Zyra's scent leading towards the ovular shape, thing. Alastor paused before the . . . thing. He ran a claw down the edge of the shape before hesitantly sticking his arm through it. A soft hum escaped him at the tingling feeling going up his arm.<br/>
<br/>
He quickly withdrew his arm, his ears perking up at the scent of warm earth following his arm. Alastor snapped his attention towards oval. Did she open a gate to Earth? His heart skipped a beat at the potential chaos he could cause. Excitement pumped through his veins as he stepped through the gateway.<br/>
<br/>
A soft sigh slipped from him as he inhaled the forest scent. Water heavily weighed upon it. His ears twitched at the gentle sound of someone's voice, making a melody out of the crickets, frogs, and flowing water. Alastor blinked. Silver moonlight filtering through the clouds and trees. Oh. He looked around at the twisted and thick trees, shoving away the slight disappointment. Was this the closest thing she could get to Earth? He watched as a lite up dragonish insect flew passed his nose. One of Hell's fireflies. He snapped his attention upward at the soft voice of someone humming.<br/>
<br/>
His heart hiccuped when his crimson gaze landed on Zyra, all plans of mischief fleeing his mind. The silver vixen stood at the edge of a lake. The moonlight enhancing the silver hair and tails. Her tails swished behind her as she removed dipped her toe into the water. A soft yelp escaped her at the feel of the chill water. His smile widened at an idea that came to his mind.<br/>
<br/>
His heart racing in his chest as he took a deep breath, slowly releasing it as he felt his clothes change around him. He pulled the silk rob tight him, feeling a little nervous about the swimwear he had chosen to wear. He heard Vaggie complain about the men and their choice of . . . trunks? was that the correct word? They were some sort of swimming shorts.<br/>
<br/>
Alastor blinked when Zyra darted past him with an excited murmur, something about a picnic. Alastor watched her vanish. He raised a brow. She didn't see him? Soft chuckles escaped him. She tended to miss things when excited. He stared at the portal for a moment before looking away and rolling his shoulders. The great thing about Hell, when one left the water; they wouldn't get cold. Depending on the water that was found.<br/>
<br/>
Alastor turned his attention towards the moonlit lake. If this landscape were close enough to Earth, the water would be cold. Fireflies skimmed the silver surface; a few getting snapped up by fish or the fish tentacles. He closed his eyes as he exhaled softly, tilting his head. His ears twitching at the gentle sound of chirping frogs and crickets. His shadows exploring the water. It was safe to venture in.</p><p>The radio demon stiffened at the feeling of someone crashing into him, a soft yelp joining the chorus of critters. "Alastor?" Zyra's melodic voice tickled his ears. Surprise tainting her voice. His grin widened as he peered at her over his shoulder. She stood a few feet behind him, her nose wiggled as she sniffed. Zyra snapped her attention towards him when she realized his gaze was on her. Alastor ran his gaze down her person. A brown basket in the crook of her arm. A black one-piece covered her body, a mini skirt with her swimsuit. It wasn't like the suits of his era. Was it one of the modern ones he heard Angel talk about? A smile split his face as his heartbeat picked up.<br/>
<br/>
Zyra's tails swished behind her. Her grey-blue eyes taking in what he was wearing as she shuffled her feet as if suddenly aware of what she was wearing. She snapped her attention towards him, her mouth opening and closing before she took a deep breath and let it out. He could hear her racing heart. So he had been right. She was attracted to him. Perfect.<br/>
<br/>
"Hello, Zyra." Alastor purred as he reached for the loose knot of his rob, pulling the ribbons and allowing them to fall to his side. His smile widening when her attention was snared by the motion. He didn't miss the soft gasp that escaped her. Her throat bobbed, her scent changing with her nervous energy.<br/>
<br/>
"Care to go for a swim?" Alastor could feel her eyes on him as he grabbed the hems of his rob, slowly pulling it away from his shoulders and allowing it to fall to the ground. Chills raced along his spine at the feel of the silken material falling down his arms, pooling around his feet.<br/>
<br/>
Alastor's smile widened, as his ears folded back, hearing the nervous hiccup of her heartbeat. He could feel her eyes dancing about his form. He loved feeling her eyes linger on him. The crimson demon turned and looked at her as she snapped her attention away from his tail. His grin widened as he flicked it, she swallowed as if she was resisting the urge to drop her gaze to the motion. Why did knowing this send a delicious shiver down his spine? Alastor turned his body towards her, the silver kitsune jumping when he reached for her. Alastor's fingers unfurled. An unsure smile curled her lips.<br/>
<br/>
The silver fox jumped when a tentacle slipped the basket from her grasp, hooking it onto a branch with his silken robe. "Dear?" The pet name rolled off of his tongue. A blush darkened her cheeks as she hesitantly placed her hand in his. Alastor's smile widened while he curled his fingers around her hand, gently pulling her towards him as he moved towards the edge of the lake. A shiver raced up his spine at the feel of the water lapping at his ankles. His heart hammering in his chest at the time he was going to spend with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>